Birthday Suprise
by SindyLoo
Summary: "You're incredible, you know that?" Brian looked at Olivia, love radiating from his eyes as he placed his fork down on his empty plate, "and dinner was amazing." "It gets better," Olivia winked as she pulled a gift bag onto the table, handing it to him with a smile "Happy Birthday, Bri." Brian and Olivia celebrate Brian's birthday. AU, One-Shot, Fluff


**A/N: The constant peer-pressure worked, I got off my lazy ass and finally completed one of the many one-shots I have started. I know I'm late but Happy Birthday, Erica! Here it is, your one-shot for "socks" 3. (Dick Wolf owns all the characters although, I wouldn't mind taking them off his hands…)**

**.**

"Mmm, Bri, that was amazing" Olivia mumbled as she buried her face in Brian's shoulder, her chest heaving heavily as her body came down from its high, "it's easy to be amazing when your partner is you" Brian said as she planted a soft kiss on his girlfriend's shoulder, "That was a hell of a wake up, Liv. What got into you?"

"You" Olivia whispered seductively in Brian's ear before gently biting down on his earlobe causing a groan to escape his lips. Olivia's smirk widened as she pressed her lips to Brian's, repositioning herself so she straddled his lap as she deepened the kiss. Olivia broke the kiss and quickly hopped off her boyfriend's lap, she grabbed his t-shirt and threw it over her naked frame as she stood with her back pressed against the wall, a cheeky grin forming on her face, "you should probably get showered, I wouldn't want you to be late for work, birthday boy."

"Tease," Brian groaned as he threw his feet over the edge of the bed, smiling as he made his way to Olivia, smirking as pinned her arms up against the wall, kissing her slowly, moving his way to her neck and finally stopping when he hit the spot behind her ear that drives her wild. He pulled away as soon as he heard a moan escape her lips and smiled innocently at her. "You're right Babe. I don't want to be late." He planted a chaste kiss on Olivia's lips before turning away and walking toward the bathroom.

"Who's the tease now?" Olivia called out as she heard their bathroom door shut.

**.**

Olivia hummed alongside the sounds of Coldplay on the radio as she prepared breakfast for she and Brian, she popped a k-cup in the Kureg and moved back to the stove to plate their breakfast. A smile spread across her face when she felt Brian's arms wrap around her from behind as he planted a tender kiss on her cheek, "smells incredible, Liv."

"Thank you. Have a seat" she said putting the plate down on the breakfast bar for Brian, "any idea what time you'll be home tonight?" she asked as she placed her own plate beside Brian's, making her way around the bar and taking the seat beside him.

"Hopefully not too late but you know Tucker, he'll probably try to keep me late just because it's my birthday"

"He better not try tonight."

"Why? Got something special planned, Sergeant?"

"Maybe," Olivia smiled as she took a sip of her tea,

"Maybe?" Brian asked enthralled in his girlfriend's vagueness, "that's all you're gonna give me?"

"Yes." Olivia smiled as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Brian's cheek, "now, finish your breakfast before it gets cold."

Brian and Olivia ate the remainder of their breakfast together, catching up with the each other's lives. Olivia told Brian about a case she and the squad had been working on for a few days and he listened intently and gave her whatever ideas came to him on ways they could close the case and he told her about a recent conversation he had with his mother, "she wants get together again, she says she misses you…"

Olivia smiled as she picked up the plates from in front of them, "I'd like that, it's been a while since we've last seen her, and I miss her."

"Great, I'll let her know. Want to do dinner next Saturday?"

"Sunday. Let's take her out for bunch on Sunday, something small and intimate where we can all talk. We can finally go to that new Bistro that opened up…"

"Brunch? Seriously Liv, what are we, 60?" Brian asked shocked at his girlfriend's suggestion.

"Yes, Bri, brunch. Just, trust me on this, okay?"

"Okay." Brian shrugged, giving into her request

"Thank you" she smiled appreciatively, leaning in and kissing his cheek tenderly, "I've got to go get ready for work but I'll see you later. I love you, happy birthday."

"Thanks, Babe. I love you too."

**.**

Olivia walked briskly down the street, basking in the warm spring air, smiling as she entered the squad room, "sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?"

Nick was the first to look up at his partner, a smile spread across his face when he noticed that Olivia was beaming, "Morning, Liv," he said as he placed a mug of coffee on her desk, "I still don't know how you drink this garbage."

"Once you get used to it it's really not that bad."

"She's lying, Amaro. You've been here for 3 years, you know there's no getting used to that crap," Fin said casually as she sat down, his Starbucks cup in his hand, he looked over at Olivia and smiled when he noticed the joy on her face, "you're in a good mood, you and Cassidy start celebrating his birthday early?"

"Fin!" Olivia gasped as her face flushed from embarrassment still, she couldn't help but laugh when she saw the smug look on her friend's face, "don't you have work to do, detective?"

"Nah, my sergeant was late and hasn't given me an assignment yet."

Olivia smiled as Fin walked over to her desk and placed a file down on it, he smiled back as he looked at her and whispered "I'm happy for you Liv, you deserve happiness.", Olivia smiled as tears began to well in her eyes and she quickly mouthed "thank you" before picking up the file and catching up on the case for the day.

**.**

The day was relatively slow for SVU and at exactly 5:00 Olivia grabbed her purse and looked over at her squad, "go home guys, we never get these days, enjoy it. I'm off for the rest of the night; Fin's the senior detective on-call tonight so if you need anything call him."

Fin and Nick nodded Olivia and stood up, grabbing their keys from their desks, they all stopped and looked at Amanda who looked up and smiled appreciatively at her squad, "you guys go ahead I've got some paper work to finish up. I'll stick around for a little while longer; I'll call if anything comes up. Have a good night ya'll and Liv, wish Brian a happy birthday for me."

"I will," Olivia smiled sweetly as she made her way toward the elevator, "have a good night Amanda."

**.**

About 40 minutes later Olivia arrived home and put her groceries down and she quickly changed into more comfortable clothes before settling in the kitchen to prepare Brian's birthday dinner. She turned the radio on and cringed when Marilyn Manson came blasting through the radio that was switched to one of Brian's favorite stations, she searched for a little while before finding and settling on "Open Arms" by Journey. _We sailed on together, we drifted apart, and here you are, by my side. So now I come to you with open arms, nothing to hide, believe what I say_… Olivia couldn't keep herself from smiling while she sang alongside the radio, beaming when she realized the words of one of her favourite songs finally made sense to her.

Olivia's thoughts wandered to Brian as she prepared dinner, the joys they had shared together over their two year relationship and the struggles they faced. Her heart ached slightly as memories of their time apart flooded her brain, she had never been the type of woman who needed a man but she knew she needed him. Their time apart had been brief but it reminded her that no matter how trying it was to make their relationship work, it was worth it. She looked over at the gift bags sitting on the table, and wondered if he'd be happy with his gifts.

**.**

Olivia pulled the salmon out of the oven and looked at the time, panicking slightly when she realized she had about 30 minutes before Brian would be home. She quickly jumped into the shower and got changed into one of Brian's favourite blue dresses and added some eyeliner and lip-gloss to her otherwise makeup free face, threw on a pair of nude pumps and quickly set the table.

Just as Olivia set the plates down on the table, she heard the sound of keys turning in the lock; she quickly lit the candles on the table and stood up, smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress before walking to the door to greet Brian.

"Happy Birthday, Baby" she smiled as she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her boyfriend's lips. Stunned, Brian took a step backward and looked at his girlfriend, a huge grin spread across his face, "you look incredible," he commented as he planted a kiss on her forehead, "and it smells amazing in here. What did you make?"

"Thank you," Olivia said as took his hand and led him toward the small dining table in their apartment that they rarely ever used, she motioned for him to have a seat in front of one of the plates of baked salmon, asparagus and wild rice, "dinner is served."

"This looks incredible, Liv. You weren't joking when you said you had more planned for me, huh?" Brian took a bite out of the salmon and groaned appreciatively, "this is delicious, Babe" he said he took another bite.

Olivia poured a glass of wine for Brian and sat down across from him, "Of course it is, you're not the only one who can cook in this relationship, you know."

"Really? So why am I the one who's always cooking?" Brian chuckled, winking as he took another forkful of food.

"Because, you're so cute when you cook"

"I know, I can't turn it off, it comes naturally"

Olivia bust out laughing at her boyfriend's comment, "sure, Bri, if you say so."

"What? You don't agree?" Brian mocked shock before smiling genuinely at Olivia, he reached over and intertwined their fingers from across the table, "you work so hard all the time, and put everyone else before yourself, the least I can do for you is make dinner when I'm home before you. You deserve to relax when you get home," he raised her hand and planted a tender kiss on her knuckles before letting go. "How was work today?"

"Surprisingly slow. We were able to get the Sheppard-Martinez case shut just after 1 and nothing else came in all day, so I caught up with a bunch of paperwork. What about you?"

Brian's view shifted downward and his body tensed up, Olivia picked up on the change of body language but before she could say anything Brian spoke, "um, something came up today and I wanted to talk to you about it…"

"Everything okay?..."

"Yeah. Remember when I got the job over at IAB and I requested to be transferred when something else opens up? Tucker came to me today and told me that there was a spot opening up with Narcotics..."

"Oh." Olivia said unsure of what Brian was trying to get at, she knew IAB wasn't his first choice of NYPD departments when he got his shield back but she also knew he had grown to like it and was happier now that he was no longer the 'rookie' detective, and his hours were finally stabilizing "were you thinking of transferring units?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about; I want your input because I'm not sure what to do…If I transfer out I'll be back to being a rookie and my hours would be messy. Tucker says if I want to transfer he'll put in a good word but I'm not sure I want to take on narcs again, the money isn't as good as it is with IAB and it's a dark world with a lot of UC work. I don't think I want to put that strain back on the relationship, the last time I was constantly working UC we almost didn't make and we're finally in a good place again…"

"Bri, I want you to do whatever will make you happy, if you want to transfer I'll support you completely and if you decide to stay with IAB, I'll back that decision too."

"You're incredible, you know that?" Brian looked at Olivia, love radiating from his eyes as he placed his fork down on his empty plate, "and dinner was amazing."

"It gets better," Olivia winked as she pulled a gift bag onto the table, handing it to him with a smile "Happy Birthday, Bri."

Brian carefully opened the box and gasped when he pulled out the signed baseball jersey Olivia that Olivia had given him, "there's more, keep going.." she bit her lip and smiled when Brian pulled out the small box, revealing season tickets to the Mets, "Liv, wow. Thank you. This is, wow. Does this mean you're going to come with me to the games?"

"All of them? Not a chance in hell, Cassidy. But I will come to a few with you if you promise to buy me corndogs" she laughed as a huge grin spread across Brian's face, "that's all you need? We've got a deal, Benson."

"There's one more thing…" Olivia said nervously, her body tensing up as she reached under the table and handed Brian a tiny gift bag, "more? You've already outdone yourself Liv"

"This didn't cost much…"

"Okay…" Brian said as he pulled out a tiny pair of socks from the bag "I know you hate how old some of my socks are but I don't think these will fit, Liv." Brian said with a chuckle, slightly confused with the gift he just received,

"They won't fit anyone for a little while," Olivia said as she placed her hand on her stomach, "but they will fit someone in six and a half months," a smile spread across her face as she handed her boyfriend the small black and white photograph that her doctor gave her earlier in the day.

"You're pregnant?" Brian's face fit up as he studied the sonogram picture in his hands, "how long have you known?"

"When I missed my period two months ago, I didn't pay attention to it but when I missed it the other day, I took one of those home pregnancy tests and it came back positive so I called my doctor and had an appointment today. He confirmed it, I'm 10 week. Look, I know we haven't talked about having kids and I really hope you're happy about this because Bri, there's nothing I want more than to be a mother…"

"Liv, this is the greatest birthday gift I could've ever received. Thank you. You're going to make an incredible mother and I'll do my best to not screw the kid up too much," he smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around his girlfriend, pulling her in for a tender kiss.

Olivia looked up at Brian, tears welling up in her eyes, "you're happy about this?"

"Ecstatic." Brian said with a smile, "there's just one thing that could make this day better…"

"What's that?"

Olivia's heart fluttered when Brian reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black box, "Bri…"

"I wanted to wait until the right moment for this and I know this is it. I love you, Olivia," he said as he opened the box to display the most incredible solitaire diamond ring Olivia had ever seen in her life, kneeling before her, he continued his thought, "when I'm with you nothing else in the world matters, and when we're apart I count the minutes until we're together again. Your strength amazes me, your beauty captivates me, and your love makes me a better person. I don't know what I did to deserve you and I know I'm not worthy of you or your love but if you give me the chance, I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making you feel as special as you are. You're carrying my child and I'd love it if you _and_ our baby shared my last name. Will you marry me, Olivia?"

"Yes," Olivia choked out between tears, "Yes, Brian."

Olivia smiled as Brian slipped the ring on her finger, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckle before he wiped her tears away with his thumb, "I love you, Olivia."

"I love you, Brian. Happy Birthday, Daddy."

**.**


End file.
